Dangerous Angel
by Owlgirl120-whoTFP
Summary: All angles are good right? SO WRONG! Sheba is a 1,800 year old predicon known as The Soul Hunter! She's a Dark angle that wants to change her history... Can Smokescreen give her that life? Or is she just a Soul eater?
1. Chapter 1

HI GUYS NO TIME TO TALK BUT MY OTHER STORY BOMBED! It sucked & I know I can do better so enjoy Sheba's story! Chapter 1 Wakened Out side a dark cave... Meagatron waits with Starscream. Shockwave wen inside the cave. The woods was dangerous at night. The earths full moon was in its position. Hick wave and Knock out reached a dead end. "I Can't believe we are all up this late just to look at a Rock!" Knockout whined as Shockwave held an amulet to the wall. Then, the wall slowly opened with an eerie scraping sound. After it moved... There was a small tomb. The wall had drawings of predicons attack Adobots and cons. Taking there souls. Knockout shivered. They came to a coffin... "This full moon will awaken an Adobots living nightmare... This Femme is a Predicon, a legend that was long forgotten... Until tonight..." He placed the red amulet into a hole, stood back, and watched as the coffin opened up to a femme with red optics, long jagged claws, a sleek body frame, huge black wings, whip thin tail and white needle like teeth She took a step froward and stumbled. The two powerless cons a drive off at 85 miles per hour. She ran after them but stopped at the opening of the cave. Starscream ran behind 30 troops and said,"Master! Why have we awaken the Soul hunter!?" Megatron stood only a mere 2 feet from the femme's grasp. "Why have you awaken me from my slumber?" She spoke in a deep smooth, coaxing voice. She then circled the cons till they all stood back to back. "My dear Soul Hunter... There has been a war going on while you stayed in your tomb. I have freed you though..." He waited for her to respond. She took a few seconds before she transformed. She was almost at eye level with Meagatron. "I guess I owe you all my loyalty... That is if I have my freedom of choice." She said with a lighter tone than before. Megatron knew what would happen. He nodded at the troops to capture her. They tossed nets over her, tied her down and aimed their guns at her. It happened so quickly that she couldn't react. She roared in anger. "YOU FOOLS! I WILL HAVE YOUR SOULS FIRST!" She swore. Her attention was caught by a voice,"Hey Megatron! Who's the Dane?" Wheeljack asked as she turned to see the Adoubots. She was like the Allspark... She knew everyone that was alive, and everyone that died. Smokescreen gave him self a FacePalm, "I called dibs first dude!" Arcee rolled her optics... But was put into a trance when she locked optics with the Soul Hunter. "Prime... It seems you are all just about to meet the Soul Hunter..." Then, the troops turned her loose. She flew to the sky faster than the normal Predicon. She then made a dive straight down, shot past the Adobots and attack a troop. He struggled but stopped once she used her fangs to suck the troop's soul. She faced the cons, bared her fangs, and threatened to attack them. Megatron knew that they wouldn't survive if she attacked them. Soundwave opened a ground bridge quickly. The Soul Hunter forced them to retreat. She took a few steps away from the Adobts once she saw that they were circling her. The western sky flashed Pink from lightning. Jasper had hurricanes when it would rain. "We mean you know harm Soul Hunter... We only as that you make the right choice, and join us against to cons." Prime said as they watched her every move. She thought that revenge would satisfy her hunger. "I have no choice, and the cons wanted my power.. I will join..." She transformed into her robot form. It was just as stunning as her beast mode. She tucked in her wings so they would trust her. They approached her slowly. "Don't worry... I won't bite..." She said with sarcasm... "You already bit a con, how can we trust you around the kids." Arcee asked her. "You have Sparkling?!" The Soul Hunter asked surprise. Smokescreen and Wheeljack broke out laughing at her comment. Bee chirped,- No the humans we protect... I'm BumbleBee..- "You can all call me Sheba... I don't like my title... 'soul Hunter' as much..." She said as she when the Through the Ground bridge after Prime. ( at the Base ) The kids got put over by Rachet when Sheba came in. "By the Allspark! Prime! Do you know the history of this Predicon... This is a spark hunter. " Rachet protested as she laid down near Mico. "Aww calm down Doc bot she's cool! And even if she's like a legend! That's not a reason to kick her to the curb durning hurricane season." Mico said as She petted Sheba's head. "How old are you?" Mico asked "I'm over 1,800 eons old, that's a young legend age for predicons." Sheba said with pride. "Are you like a queen?" Raff asked as he examined her long claws. "I wish... I'm like a princes... I can't make rules that others follow." She said sitting up. "Do you like grey days?" Jack ask as Arcee kept him a distance away. "I've been in a tomb so... I guess not cause I'm just been freed for a few hours." Suddenly, the powers are knockout, causing the kids and Bulkhead to scream like sparklings. "Welcome to my world of darkness..." Sheba said with sarcasm... 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this chapter has a little books spill so warning ( I DONT OWN JEEP ) Chapter 2 Darkness rising ( In the base durning a Hurricane ) Sheba watched as the humans used small flash lights, sleeping bags and blankets. They stayed in one room with me and the bits while Prime, Rachet and UM tried to fix the power. I liked the darkness... It gave me a state if comfort. While it raged outside, they stayed all warm and dry. "So how come your so shifty in the dark?" Sheba asked Smokescreen as he paced around. "I'm just a little worried..." He said before he mumbled something. Sheba got closer and said. "Your scared... And bulkhead, and Rachet and Jack." Sheba said. As Mico an Raff thought it was so funny. "What else do you know!?" Mico said as she sat next to Sheba. "Well one thing for sure is that I know that you guys took the amulet out of my tomb... Right?" Sheba asked as everyone ha a confused look. "Why what happens if we didn't?" Wheeljack asked. "WHAT?! Do you know what you guys released!?" There coming for me! " Sheba stood up and transformed into her Beast Mode and made everyone sit in a circle. "My tomb protecters are now going to go after me if I'm out... They were programmed to protect my tomb from raiders." She said looking around shifty. She sat down, and dropped her tail across her talons. Smokescreen felt him faceplate get warm when she laid down close to him. They waited for a couple minutes before they here claws running. Sheba's head bolted up, the humans woke up and the Adobots got up. The powers flickered on slowly. They saw Prime walk in with Rachet and UM. Mico's ear ringing scream filled the room. A black cybertronion spider was crawling towards her. Everyone knows that spiders are her biggest fear so Sheba swatted it away with her powerful tail. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Mico said as se crawled onto Bulkhead's hand. "Like I said... They will try to take me back since you all didn't grab the amulet!... And there are more." They all herd squeaking coming from the hall and saw 5 huge spiders. All baring there fangs at them, front legs up high and hissing mad. Mico's eyes widen with fear. "Don't be Afraid!" Sheba yelled as she wrestled one,"They Feed off I fear!" She bit it and it stopped moving. Arcee was taken by surprised by a brown one,"Which one is deadlier?" Bulkhead said as he stepped on one, causing it to turn into black smoke. "The brown ones have a toxic bite! The black ones are stronger!" Sheba said as she bit another one. "There dark souls! Kill them and they disappear back to Unicron!" The humans took cover under Sheba as she was circled by 3 black ones and 2 brown ones. They all started to come through a hole in the roof. Sheba shot each one with black fire, then use some sheet metal to patch the hole. Smokescreen and Bee got cornered by 3 huge brown ones. "DUDE HELP US!" Smokescreen yelled as he tried to keep one from biting him face off. Sheba bit each one but shot the one attacking Smokescreen. "Maybe I should start babysitting you if I need to save you for now on..." Sheba said to him in a low voice only he could here. He started to blush after she smiled a little. There short moment went away when Mico hid behind Sheba's leg. "Maybe I should stay with you for now on till the storm passes." : poor thing is traumatized...: Sheba thought as they laid down with the humans. The Adobots went to there rooms to re charge. This all happened so fast, so soon, and Sheba knew she would cause so much more pain for everyone. ( 5 days after the storm passes ) Sheba laid in the sun while waiting for Bulkhead to return with Mico's cousin, Kiko. Sadly, Sheba knew that is Kiko and the humans went out to eat... They would be injured. Smokescreen walked to the window and sat down to ask,"What's wrong? You seem so down?" Sheba transformed out of her beast mode to say,"You must make sure that you watch out for the kids, okay..." Smokescreen's face went red "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Smokescreen said stumbling up ward. Sheba gave herself a FacePalm while blushing! "You know what I mean!" They felt awkward... They walked away when Bulbkhead was followed by an army green Jeep. Then, a girl the same as Mico's hight stepped out if the Jeep, she had blue highlights , black skinny jeans, a bright blue tank top, and black army boots. "Mico they look even cooler in Person!" Kiko said with a hyper voice. Jack and Raff jumped out of her car as Jack said,"Who taught you how to drive?!" Kiko shrugged and walked over to Sheba,"So your the pet?" Jack, bulkhead and Mico tried to not laugh. "No... I'm there new team mate, a dark angle..." Sheba said in a smooth calm voice. "She's so cool! Can you fly us to a dinner tonight?" Kiko asked sarcastically. Mico gave her self a face palm,"I just remembered that we go to et to night!" Jack and Raff thought that she knew but shrugged. Sheba's bad feeling grew by every hour that pasted. Once 8:30 came, the kids took off in Kiko's Jeep. Sheba waited till they left and spoke to Prime,"We must act quickly if we want to make sure the humans won't die..." Prime and the Others looked at her like she was crazy. "The children are in no harm Sheba, you seem to worry too much about them..." Prime said as Sheba started to pace around the room. "Look it's only a matter of time before something shows up!" She protested and ran out side to take to the sky. "Do we stop her?" Arcee asked as Transformed to follow. "I'm going to help her..." Smokescreen said as he took off before Bee could catch up with him. ( with Kiko, Miko, Jack and Rafael ) Kiko was driving with her bright headlight on. Everyone loved the dinner, everyone was full and they knew this night was going perfect. Then, Kiko slowed down when they saw headlights about 13 miles ahead coming slow. Mico called Bulkhead to see if it was him,"Hey Bulk?! Are you in front of us!" He replied with a worried no. "Turn off the headlights!" Mico said pushing buttons. "It's too dark crazy!" Kiko said turning them back on. "Guys stop! I think it's a con about to charge us!" Jack said calling Arcee. "But Knockout wouldn't ram us... Then it must be." Raff was cut off By Kiko yelling,"OH GOD IT SHOCKWAVE!" She couldn't go back, stop or pull over.! Arcee an Bulkbhead could her them panicking. "MIKO!? KIKO!?" Bulkhead asked as everyone transformed to here. "TURN THE HEAD LIGHS OFF!" "GO BACK HURRY!" "OH MY GOD KIKO!" Then, after screaming, they here crashing, rolling and the car's alarm. Jack and Miko's phones are still on, all you could here was a car's alarm. The car flipped, rolled and crashed into a bolder. The frame, body work and wind shield was totaled. It was pitch black,"Kiko- everyone okay?" Jack asked in a weak voice, he had a broken arm, Raff was shielded by Jack, but got some small cuts. Mico hair was messed up, she had a broken rib... Kiko scream like she was dying! When Mico used her phone to see... The sight was horrible! Kiko had a Nasty gash on her forehead.. As long as 5 inches from the windshield... On the other end of the line... The Adobots drove like heck! "K-Kiko calm down I swear to god that you will not die!" Miko yelled as she an Raff helped Jack out... Then Kiko... They stood face to face with Shockwave... 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I'm not STOPPING CAUSE I HAVE THE NEXT 3 long chapters planned out K (: Chapter 3 Blessed by a Dark Angle ( At the crash site ) Shockwave didn't see them right away, so the kids went back into the car crash. They laid there, hopeless, no one could save them... To make matters worse... Shockwave had ground bridge the Prediking, Soundwave, and Starscream to the crash site. "Search the area! Those humans couldn't have gotten far! With May- " he was cut off by Sheba and the Adobts. Sheba had bared her wings, thrashed her tail and made loud calls to intimidate the Prediking. It was a sigh of a battle of the Beasts! They fly to the sky and lit it up with flames and battle cries! "WERE ARE TE KIDS STARSCREAM!" Arcee said as she looked for Jack. There thoughts got cut short by a groan from the car wreak... It was Kiko... She was losing blood quicker than Jack had thought. Rafael had to apply pressure to her wound because Jack & Miko's wounds... Kept them from helping. "Sshh hold on..." Raff whispered as Soundwave poked the car's right side door. Arcee shot t him to protect the kids... Bulkhead and Bee went over, Wheeljack a UM took on Strscream and Prime & Smokescreen got Shockwave. Sheba knocked Prediking down... He fell out of the sky. He was taunting her by messing with the car wreak. Every time the kids screamed in pain... Sheba's rage grew... Then he pushes her too far! He put his foot onto the car's under side, and pressed down crushing the cars frame... Inside the frame... The windows glass shattered, they screamed with fear of death, and the car couldn't take much longer... They watched as Sheba charged him head on, tackle him and grab him by the neck before flinging him 20 feet away from the car. She had a new battle scar on her left chest. The Prediking had a scar over his right optic. He growled at her, he then charged at her but she took to the sky, causing him to crash into a bolder. Sheba stuck her fangs into his right shoulder, se didn't suck his soul out... She poisoned him with Tox-N that she stored in her fangs. That made the cons retreat... They now had a bigger problem, getting the kids out of the car. Arcee picked the car up and nearly dropped it when a small pool of blood spilled out. Sheba cut the car's front and opened it like a can... Then she took the kids out with care... They ha to drive, but Sheba was just as fast as ruining, flying and driving as fast as 97 miles per hour! She flew to the base with the kids, Arcee called Jack's mom and Bulkhead called Kiko's mom... Aunt Cindy. ( At the Base... ) June and Aunt Cindy arrived at the same time... June saw the huge amour of blood loss. Aunt Cindy came to her daughters side as said,"Sweetie!? Who in the world was SOPOST to guard you!?" Raff spoke up and said,"That would be BumbleBee... Kiko said that she wanted Bee to be her guardian because..." He whispered the last part to her in her ear. He said,"They sorta like each other..." She looked at him and back at Kiko and said,"He's not going to Japan when we fly back!" Miko said,"Well It was dark, we all had been in her Jeep..." Miko covered her mouth."MIKO!?" Jack and Raff said together. She glares at Bee and said,"I hope you ALL HAVE... A Good Goverment secret because he CAR IS TOTALED! And she is COULD DIE!" Sheba walked over and said,"Umm I can help her live.." "Pardon me? A robot knows about a humans body?" She said pointing at Kiko. "Look miss if I don't then she won't live..." Sheba said pleading. Cindy moved over and said,"I'm trusting you with her life dear..." Sheba was in her Beast mode for this spell. She placed her tail onto Kiko's head, opened her wings slowly, and said in Japanese,"Allspark help this girl in need... I know that this will take some of my spirit and Soul... I beg of you! She doesn't deserve to die..." Then... A flash of white light blinded everyone for a few seconds, then disappeared. Kiko's cut was healed, Miko's broken rib, and Jack's broken arm. Raff's cuts had also vanished... Sheba tucked her wings in quickly so no one would see her wings had white specks... "YOUR A MIRACLE WORKER!" Aunt Cindy said looking at Kiko's head..." That still doesn't mean I'm letting my grudge down Bee!" Aunt Cindy said as se was walking Kiko to her car to leave... ( Later that night ) Sheba walked feeling drained to her room when Smokescreen caught up to her,"What's up with your white spots?" Sheba wrapped her self in her wings as they walked,"I'm fading away... Every time I use a spell, it drains me of my soul and spirit.." Smokescreen was shocked but at the same time sad that she would leave him. "When do you fully vanish? I mean... Not that it alarms me..." He said acting calm... "Tomorrow, when we all face the cons!" She said ashamed. "You can't tell anyone... Okay.." She pleased with saddened optics. She graves his hand and said,"What ever happens you must find the amulet and break it once i flatline..." He promised her and she gave him the one and only hug he would get from her... 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey so NO TIME TO CHAT CAUSE IM BUSY AS A BEE! ENJOY! Chapter 4 Kissed by an Angle ( early in the morning at the Adobots base ) Sheba hasn't woken up like the rest, it doesn't concern them at all because of the event that happened last night. Sheba woke when she felt weak, when she rose to look at the mirror in her room... She stumbled back at the sight, causing her class and Jade vases to shatter... Smokescreen ran in but didn't find her. "I thought I heard something break?" Smokescreen said to Arcee as he walked in. "Smokescreen! Life lesson number 1 never walk into a femme's room, 2 never walk in to a Femme's room and 3... never walk in to a Femme's room!" She said as she forded him out as she followed. Sheba waited for there foot steps to disappear before walking out from the closet. Her wings had even more patches of white, her tail had soft white feathers at the end inside of a speared tip one and her black armor turned grey!... Her optics... Had a massive toll, they turned from a bloodshot red, to a kind pale blue. Her claws and fangs also seemed to be less pointy. "The transformation can't happen now!" She scolded at herself,"Not when I'm about to face my rivalry brother..." She left through a hidden tunnel she dug one night, for safety reasons. She saw the future and knew that she needed to wait at Jasper's highest canyon... She took 1 hour to travel 50 miles from the base. Once she landed she started to make high pitch yelp that only the Prediking could here, she was challenging him to a final duel. ( After certain events he FINALY came with the cons ) The Adobots saw the Beast circling each other. "She said this would happen..." Smokescreen said as they went into Battle. Prediking made the first move... He charged her, she dived off to the side, but he spun around and shot her with scorching flames. Sheba used tail to knock his head to the side while she shot A black flame at his neck. It blinded him for a few second before they ran at each other like battering rams. Sheba faked out an fly over him, grabbed his tail & tossed him near the Cliff's edge! He flew in the air to avoid falling. Sheba knew she would need to ground him to toss him over the cliff... She took to the skies as the bots watch from the ground, she latched onto his back and weighted him down, then quickly clawed his wings till they crashed landed... After the dust cloud settled, Sheba had a scar over her left optic, and the Prediking had torn up wings. Smokescreen had to think about her words from the day before... Sheba was going to end it... She charged at him, they locked talons as she pushed him to the edge...,.., Sheba then shot black flames at his face causing him to fall, but... If he was going down, she was going with him... He grabbed her tail... Dragging her down with him...,, the two Beast tumbled down causing a small rock slid following them. Te last thing Smokescreen could here was the two Beast cries in pain. ( After the cons retreat ) The Adobots reach the bottom of the cliff to find wings sticking out from Prediking and Sheba's tail sticking out from the other side... Both Beast lost, "How far are we from Sheba's Tomb!?" Smokescreen asked quickly. "Only a few minutes away... Why?" Arcee asked as she felt empathy towards Smokescreen, losing a partner was hard for her too... Without another word, Smokescreen's tires spun out for a second when he drove off to find her tomb. It was still the same, only... The Amulet wasn't red, it was a deep black color! Smokescreen stopped before grabbing it to say,"I hope your right Sheba..." Then he smashed it. The Adobots saw him and wondered why he did that! "What was that for?!" BulkHead asked as the ground began to shake, the sky lightened up, and they heard the cry of a Predicon... :SHEBA!?: Smokescreen wondered as they walked out side to see a white Predicon with white feathered wings, a feathered ended tail, long narrow head, bright blue optics, and a blue vest that matched it's white paint job... This was the opposite of Sheba's first form... This was a true Predicon Angle... She landed gracefully in front of Smokescreen, then she transformed out of her beat mode. You could see right though her, she was more elegant than before... She whispered something that they couldn't here before leaning forward towards Smokescreen, she disappeared before she reached his face. He felt something or... Someone touch his lips... Then, the sky brighten like beer before, the temperature became cool and the wind was blowing softly, Smokescreen knew she didn't die, because she was now free from a curse! He finally figured out why she Was called a soul hunter! She wanted someone to free her from that Amulet... 


End file.
